Mario Kart Comet
'' |successor=None yet }}Mario Kart Comet is the ninth Mario Kart title, and the second made by Comet Gaming, Inc., succeeding Mario Kart ULTIMATE. It was announced by the company in March 2014, to be released later in the year. Not much is known about it yet, however, it will be the first Mario Kart game to feature a story mode, which will be most of the main focus of the game. It is also possible to connect it with an upcoming title for the Nintendo Asteroid, Mario Kart Asteroid, which is also developed by Comet Gaming, Inc., and it also has a planned expansion pack, going by the title Mario Kart Comet: Retro Kart. Gameplay New elements Mario Kart Comet features a couple of new elements to the series. The most major change is the implementation of stardust, a new feature that allows karts to perform aerial tricks, glide, drive underwater, and most importantly, utilize the new comet feature. Stardust can be used by collecting starbits throughout the course, adding to the player's stardust power. The higher the stardust power is, the stronger tricks are, the longer gliding lasts, and the longer the player can remain underwater without need to resurface. The comet feature allows the players' karts to fly high in the air for a short time when they touch white Comet Platforms, giving players a much wider range of movement than could be done with only gliding. This helps them reach parts of the track that need to be driven on or shortcuts. When players land, the anti-gravity feature can be used as well. Returning elements As well as the new features, Mario Kart Comet also brings back several features. As mentioned before, anti-gravity, underwater, and gliding return, as well as coins. However, the gas and tire features from Mario Kart ULTIMATE is dropped. Bikes return as well after being absent in the aforementioned title, and aerial tricks return as well. The ability to use two players on a kart was scrapped from the early development concepts. Rearview mode returns from Mario Kart Wii too. However, the ability to assemble a kart does not reappear, returning to the pre-created karts. Coins return, but there is no limit to how many can be collected, unlike in previous titles. The half-pipe ramps return as well. Modes Story Mode Story mode features six unique quests, featuring gameplay throughout a minimum of twenty tracks to achieve a goal. Usually, players must play as a few selected characters. This mode can be played with up to four players. Grand Prix Grand Prix involves playing through cups of four races with twelve racers. At the end, players receive awards based on their rankings and a class, ranging from E (lowest) to three stars (highest). This can be played with up to two players. It can be played in four speeds, which are 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and mirror. Time Trials In Time Trials, players race alone, trying to get the best time they can. They can race against ghosts of other players, their own, or ghosts received from playing online. Records are sent in to online leaderboards. This can only be played solo. VS In VS, players can race with custom settings. These settings are changing the number of courses, the items, number of racers, speed, difficulty, and tracks. They can play in teams of two or individually. Battle Players can play four minigames in battle, which are Balloon Battle, Shine Thief, Coin Runners, or Boss Battle. In Balloon Battle, players are given five balloons and must survive as long as possible without being hit. In Shine Thief, players must hold onto a Shine Sprite for as long as possible, until the clock runs out. Other players must attack the player with items so that they lose the Shine, but if they are unsuccessful, the player carrying the Shine wins. In Coin Runners, many coins are scattered around the course, and players must collect as many as possible until time runs out. In Boss Battle, which is only playable with teams, players must use items to attack a giant Mecha Bowser, of which there is one for each time. They wander the course, looking to attack any players. Online Up to four players can race online and play either VS or battle. Track Builder A single player can use the track builder to create their own courses from a variety of templates. From these templates, they can alter the course, place new paths, and many other functions. Story mode The story mode contains four quests, some of which take heavy basis on mainstream Mario titles. Save Peach! In this quest, the playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad, who are having fun with Peach at her castle until Bowser kidnaps her, prompting a race through Toad Town to stop him. Characters Default characters The game has a total of twelve characters open from the beginning of the game. Unlockable characters There are a total of twenty-four unlockable characters. Unlockability |Wiggler |Win 50cc Star Cup |- |Kamek |Get a star rank in all 100cc cups |- |Kamella |Play time trials in 32 tracks |- |ROB |Win 150cc Special Cup |- |Waluigi |Win 100cc Leaf Cup |- |Dry Bowser |Play time trials in 16 tracks |- |Petey Piranha |Beat 8 expert staff ghosts |- |King Boo |Win 50cc Lightning Cup |- |Diddy Kong |Beat 32 expert staff ghosts |- |Dixie Kong |Win 150cc Blooper Cup |- |Lakitu |Play time trials in 48 tracks |- |Toadette |Beat 1 expert staff ghost |} Courses Tracks New tracks The game has twenty-four new tracks. | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |} Returning tracks As with Mario Kart ULTIMATE, the game has twenty four retro tracks that consist of two from Super Mario Kart, two from Mario Kart 64, two from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, two from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, two from Mario Kart DS, three from Mario Kart Wii, three from Mario Kart 7, four from Mario Kart ULTIMATE, and four from Mario Kart 8. | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |} Unlockability |50cc |Available |- |100cc |Win 50cc Egg Cup |- |150cc |Win 100cc Boo Cup |- |Mirror |Win all 150cc cups |- |Mushroom Cup |Available |- |Flower Cup |Available |- |Egg Cup |Win 50cc Flower Cup |- |Boo Cup |Win 100cc Egg Cup |- |Star Cup |Win 100cc Boo Cup |- |Special Cup |Win 150cc Star Cup |- |Shell Cup |Available |- |Banana Cup |Available |- |Heart Cup |Win 50cc Banana Cup |- |Blooper Cup |Win 100cc Heart Cup |- |Leaf Cup |Win 100cc Blooper Cup |- |Lightning Cup |Win 150cc Leaf Cup |} Battle stages | width="50%"| |} Beginner staff ghosts Expert staff ghosts Items Returning items New items Development Soundtrack Gallery Poll So, what do you think? Amazing game! 5/5 Really good game. 4/5 Alright game. 3/5 Bad game. 2/5 Horrible game! 1/5 Get out of this crappy wiki! 0/5 Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Mario Kart Comet Category:Nintendo Comet Games